


Cold

by WritesMinelli



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesMinelli/pseuds/WritesMinelli
Summary: Jenny is used to being colder than most, considering she doesnt have blood to keep her robotic skin warm.However this could be a blessing for someone with a fever
Relationships: Brad Carbunkle/Jenny Wakeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Cold

Jenny Wakeman wasn't exactly a normal teenage girl, and she didn't exactly have normal teenage friends. But something that she could count on was her and her best friend talking about the day and laughing at lunchtime together. Normally she could, at least. 

"Uh, Brad?" 

She asked, curiously staring down at the redheaded boy who was enjoying his untouched lunch face-down on the table.  
Jenny raised her eyebrow at his lack of response and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Everything good?" 

She questioned, setting her forearms on his shoulders and leaning into the sitting boy. 

"Mmmm-hmm" 

he finally answered, shaking the robot girl off of him and giving her a weak thumbs up. Jenny tsked at him and finally took her seat on his right side, playing with the straw on her motor oil. 

"If you insist." 

She surrendered, turning her attention to her backpack as she fished for the latest issue of Fitting In Magazine. Flipping to the middle article, she began to furrow her brow and groan.

"Organic is in now. Of course. Flowers and nature and glowing skin. It's perfect for people who have, y'know, skin," 

She complained, looking distastefully towards her sparkling metal body.

"It's like they target these specifically towards me to feel bad- can you believe it, Brad?"

Jenny looked up from her tabloid to glance over at her friend, she didn't know what was going on; but she hoped she could distract him from whatever was bothering him with her ever-present complaints and exaggerated expressions. And expression which quickly turned from one of lighthearted mockery to deep concern as she noticed the boy's arms that were covering his head were shaking profusely.

"Okay Bradley seriously, what's going-"

Jenny's chastisement was quickly cut short as Brad lifted his head up and with one fast movement, placed his face against Jenny's collar and her cold metal hand against his cheek. The taller girl jumped, feeling her face warm up in a blush and her wires short-circuit in shock. She was about to pull away and lecture her best friend about embarrassing her at school when she realized how warm and damp his skin felt.

"You're burning up!"

She exclaimed, causing the redhead against her to cringe and fold into himself. Jenny covered her mouth and popped a dial out from her chest. Turning her volume down to 3, she apologized profusely. Brad snickered at her antics softly before groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop an oncoming headache. The younger girl sighed at the sight.

"Let's get you out of here."

Jenny grabbed the crook of Brad's legs, lifting him in a princess carry with one arm and gently wrapping the other arm around his ears, hoping to stifle some of the noise from the blast-off.

"J-Jen,"

Brad attempted to croak, giving up with his vocal chords from the pain of just saying two syllables. He instead gestured to the school, reminding Jenny that she still had classes to go to. Jenny scoffed in admonishment that her best friend would put her schoolwork before his own health.

"It doesn't matter. We're getting you home. School can wait,"

The robot girl felt her face heating up again as she looked down at the redhead cuddled up into the cool crease of her neck, but she couldn't think of why.

"T-this," 

she stuttered before straightening up and taking off, 

"this is more important."

She barely whispered it, and it was lost to Brad's ears as they rocketed through the air. 

\- -

Jenny could feel the shakes and shivers her best friend gave off in his fragile state rocking against her during the entire flight to his house, up until the moment she snuck through his bedroom window and set him softly on his bed.   
Standing up to find a thermometer, the girl was surprised at the immediate whine from Brad as he mourned the loss of her cool metal against his skin. Jenny's eyebrows furrowed with sympathy and a pang of guilt, extending her right arm to search through the house's drawers for a thermometer and placing her left one back around Brad; who looked up at her with an expression so full of pain and delirious confusion that it brought tears to her own eyes.   
Brad quietly ended her search, instead reaching out to grasp both hands in his own. Jenny felt the familiar 'tick' of her body temporarily overheating and rewiring itself in shock. 

"Bradley what are you doing!" 

She tried her best to whisper through her embarrassment and confusion, but the chastised boy only gave her a look that resembled a kicked puppy and pulled on her arms, placing them around himself.  
Jenny sighed in defeat and a little in tender admiration. 

"Okay,"  
She reasoned, crawling into the bed  
"But only until you fall asleep. And you have to promise never to tell anyone, alright?"

Brad nodded, a comforting smile breaking across his face as his best friend repositioned him and herself so that he was sitting in her lap, caressed by her cooling metal body, with blankets covering the both of them. Jenny rocked back and forth, a move which Brad would have found condescending at any other time. But now, at least, he was grateful for it.   
Wrapping his arms around the girl who held him in her lap, he once again pressed his head against her chest and closed his eyes.  
The dark of the room and the calming sounds of Jenny's mechanical whirring as she rocked quickly lulled the redhead to sleep.

As he was falling into the unconscious, he tried to remember a time that he had felt so loved and at peace.

He couldn't.


End file.
